Shattered
by BlahBlah810
Summary: No one really knows much about Lee's past,but now he's acting weird and his hidden past will begin to be revealed slowly until one day he's exposed.How will everyone react?What will Lee do to hide his terrifying past? LeexGaara- YAOI
1. Chapter 1

A/N: When I uploaded this doc, its been acting weird. Let me know if some sentences or words are cut because I seriously don't know why its cutting things out. Also I apologize that spell check isn't working. Sorry for the crappiness.

* * *

><p>It's been a week since my memories finally awakened,oh how different I was then as how I am now. But now I am seen as an overly energetic,youthful lecturing,green idiot. That's how it's supposed to be,so I will illude everyone to still think I am. This is the effort I need to hide my dark self from the world, along with all my friends. Even Gai-Sensai didn't know this side of me since he practically raised me but I have to admit...I didn't know this side of me either.<p>

"ee...Lee!" a sudden voice booms through my as I started to feel a headache emerging. I open my eyes to be welcomed back to reality by the intense stare of Neji,Tenten, and Gai-Sensai.I didn't flitch as my usual reaction would be. Wait...I'm supposed to be engergetic!Shit!Say something!

"Um...yes?" I squeaked out of. Great.

"Lee,why are you still in that painful looking position?" Neji asked as he sounded rather irritated while giving me one of those, 'Your a total moron,' look.

I blinked and looked down at my own body, realization hits me. "Oh."

I had my left leg bent in an old shape over my left shoulder while having my right leg bent behind me over my right shoulder.

My teammates and teacher gave me that odd look again, 'Damn it! Why are they still giving me that freaking look?'

"Hehe,sorry I relaxed in this position so I guess I forgot," I sheepishly said while blushing as I disassembled my body and now standing. To stop their staring I loudly declare, "Back to training for youth shall not wait much longer!" I successfully make them all jump from the outburst while doing my typical nice guy pose.

Both of my teammates sigh in exhaustion while Gai-sensai gives me another youthful speech again. 'Good,back to my youthful self again.'

* * *

><p>"Okay,now you three will have an assigned apartment which I have selected for are the directions," Tsunade said,pushing a piece of paper to the corner of her desk.<p>

Kankuro gracefully took it and said his thanks (followed by a yawn) for us as we left the office.

_We're on a mission to help protect Konoha from a mysterious enemy force. They don't know if its a missing nin or nins or something. Since most of the jounin and chunin are on missions we were sent here from a desperate request from the Hokage herself. For now the only teams that are in the village are Team Gai and Team Kakashi. They are strong but from the estimation outside the village,reinforcements aren't enough but the good thing is that this issue will strengthen the ties of the allegiance with Suna and Konoha._

We started to walk to our apartment, and like usual,Temari and Kankuro were fighting on directions that they still have not memorized these streets.

Out of habit I cross my arms, this is going to be a long-er day.

"Hey guys!Over here!" An extremely loud voice echoed in our direction.

Turning around,,there is Naruto running to us like a drunken person since he nearly tripped multiple times. I sometimes wonder if he really is a good ninja and since he's so happy, I have second thoughts, questioning if there really is a Nine-Tailed Fox inside him. Usually jinchuuriki aren't that hyper or happy. He confuses me still.

* * *

><p>Both of our teams gathered, by Naruto's doing, Ichiraku's ramon shop to have a get together. As we all finally arrived as he claimed that its been depressing lately. Just as we were all going to get together he then departed from us saying that he is missing a few more people and took off like a mad man. I couldn't help but chuckle at his enthusiasm. He is quite entertaining. After a few complaints from Sakura and Tenten, Naruto popped up again. But dragging with him, to my suprise, was the sand siblings.<p>

"Well, we're all here!" He turned to the siblings, "Time to relax!" he proclaimed as they all looked at him like he was crazy, but complied seeing how they did look tired from a three day trip.

Since I sat a little further from the rest as they ddin't pay much attention to me. Somehow I felt as if I'd interfere a little more, I'd ruin their lives as I did with so many other people. No wait, no just ruined, but killed so many lives. What a fool I was, and how much of a fool I am now. I broke my one law that was forbidden for myself. To be attached to people, and I have been doing that alot for some years. Why do I consider this a law if I have broken it so many times? I couldn't help but lightly laugh again, trying to muffle it by covering my mouth a little. 'Damn I really am an idiot,' smiling a bit bigger until I was suddenly disturbed by my reminiscing.

I snapped back to reality, my own sense of humor faded, as I put my hand back down on the counter. I look to my left to see that Gaara has sat next to me. Yeah he's different now, but I became nervous. Not because he crushed my left limbs, but of what I have to hide since we are alike in some ways. I just didn't want him to know my secret. Man I'm so insecure,this is pathetic. But I put on my mask again, thankfully my talent never failed me after so my years of practice. So right now I'm happy but what scares me is that I'm not really faking this happiness I express to him. With him, it will be a problem to hide such darkness from him.

"Hey!" I say slightly waving my hand to him while he sets his gourd down. He then looks up to face me, and in a stern, serious voice, "Why are you distant from the others?" I could immediately tell he was curious as he asked the question. 'So you want answer huh?' I thought smugly.

I looked at him straight in those icy stern eyes, "For being so youthful practically all the time, its energy draining, and I don't want to exhaust myself even more, its time to relax!" I replied a little loud with plenty of enthusiasm.

'Well at least I told him a half truth. Wow this is bad.' I inwardly gulped.

And at the same time they both looked at the other ninjas having a good time socializing. So much energy they all have.

I could tell Gaara was a little suprised by the fact that even I got tired of being energetic. But supposed it happens to everyone once in a while, "Hm, I suppose you have a point, " he had murmured. After ordering or food, we spoke, (mainly me) about ourselves and how our village was going. Normal talk as good friends do.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Normal POV<span>**

It was getting late and everyone left from the ramon shop. Lee said his goodbye to Gaara and went back to the training grounds as he overlooked his forgotten memories. His personal darkside, his secret self that no one knows about. Not here at least.

Once running full speed to the grounds, he went a little further than his team would usually train.

But little did he know that he was being followed. Lee was too distracted, trying to remember how he was when he lived back when there wasn't many ninja and even though he didn't harm anyone, when he was innocent of human blood, the humans condemned him to his prison that forever labels him just because of what he is.

The feeling of hate and rage flooded through him again, alive inside him as it always was.

"Aah!" First he felt air flood his face, and next thing he knew he was on the ground having his face hit in first impact. Still, face on the ground a surge of anger overcame him as the tree purposely tripped him just to tease and laugh the hell out of it (so to speak.)

Lee couldn't help but laugh ,an insaine laugher from a saine person's prospective, as he sat up. He was laughing because the wonderful feeling of pain from that 50 ft. drop reminded him of how he felt when the was rejected by the humans. Treating him worse than a dog. No, that felt worse, this small fall was a light tap for him to remember the "good ol' days."

After he calmed down he heard rustling coming from the shadows of the bushes. The jounin laughter faded away as he became alert to his surroundings. He felt his pupils shifting but didn't bother to acknowledge it. Past the lurking shadows of the trees and bushes, while the moon and wind worked together to emit new shadow figures all around him, his vision shifted and what he saw angered him greatly. Growling in frustration for not even noticing this much green chakra sprawling everywhere. So much energy was going everywhere, this definitely insulted him as he got up immediately.

Clutching his fist, he announced, "Hey! Get over here! I know where your at exactly. Don't insult me," the jouning yelled while hissing in the last sentence. No movement. Lee then smirked, "Fine I guess I can play this annoying game too, " retorting in a low venomous voice, shadows covring his face as he was smiling wickedly.

As the wind blew, the only thing was glowing through the dark abyss of trees was a dark haired boy that was illuminating a light pale reflection to any eye that was watching. And the only thing you could see is bright,evil looking yellow eyes glowing with his pale skin.

"The game will begin,now. So ready or not, here I come," he said in a slight laughter. "So much excitement, this would definitely help exert some stress I've been feeling for quite some time," as he began to reflex his fingers as a popping sound was heard through the echoing forest. The innocent, loyal Rock Lee was gone. No more acting, not for now at least. Now the real monster inside him is out and is thirst for blood.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Like or no like. Sorry its been my first fic since ... 3 or 4 years so it may be a bit shabby. Just let me know what you think so I can upload the next chappi. And please review, even if its just a word if it's good or suck. Seriously I just want to know what you as a reader thinks of it.<p>

P.S. The second chappi is already typed up, since I did work on this story for about a month now so I got some chapters all ready to go!


	2. Chapter 2

The wind had whispered quietly through the darkened greenery,causing little to no sound of leaves smacking against each other. The moon light was bouncing off the green, over-sized leaves from the tree that extended up to 50 feet or higher. The only presences were the sounds of insects, night creatures, and the dancing shadows that illuminating from every branch and rock that the light can touch.

Gaara had been jumping from branch to branch, worrying about his youthful, preaching friend. Since they've been rather closer for quite some time, to the point that Lee's feeling mattered so much. Every time Lee was sad, he would be there to comfort the green clad jounin even if Gaara didn't really know how, apparently he did do a good job at doing it. Every time Lee was angry, they'd sit down on a tree so he could talk about his problems. Gaara couldn't help but feel relieved when Lee actually spoke to him, and only him, about these type of things.

Even with emotions that Gaara still had trouble comprehending but learning, especially with Lee was around to explain. He never really minded explaining as he did the best he could on something Gaara was confused with, even with embarrassing questions like, "How do you know what turns you on?" or the redhead's favorite question to ask just to get a silent laugh from Lee's reaction, "How do emotions take a huge role when having a boner?" Those memories made Gaara want to smile even at the most random of times.

But now Lee was hiding something. Lee usually wouldn't hide anything for the jounin always went to him. Now things have changed since Gaara was here in Konoha a few months ago, and consequently, Lee is pushing him away.

Gaara kept on feeling the constant pang from his chest, instinctively gripping it as the pain was constant. A wound without skin penetration, immediately wounding the chest, even the heart. Lee described these symptoms as sadness, grief, or guiltiness. Something Gaara wasn't familiar with but knew how it felt like, especially when he was younger.

Lee had felt this when he felt like he was a failure, or at random times when he got depressed when he would say that he was just remembering his childhood. He never told Gaara about it, only to respond by saying, "I don't ever want to lie to you, so I'm sorry my friend, but I will not answer you for your desired response," he would say in a tone that Lee wouldn't usually use. And he would be quiet for the rest of the time they'd spend together, just observing the night sky with the other as the constant pain began for the redhead. Now Gaara felt this pain every time Lee was distant or didn't even look his way. It may have sounded silly that Gaara of the Desert felt sadness, grief, and guilt every time his friend didn't talk to him.

Gaara frowned at this realization. 'Sigh, how childish. I'm just being friendly and I'm worried about him, nothing more.'

He lept to another branch, while his mind started to daze as so many emotions started to slowly take over him.

In a low,worried voice he whispered, "Lee, what's going on? Did I do something wrong? Did I scare you in some way without even knowing it?" His confusion only made him go faster, leaving a flash of red as he lept full throttle.

Suddenly the jinchurriki stopped dead in his tracks when he heard an explosion up ahead, then an inhuman hawk cry echoing in all directions.

'Kid, you better be extremely careful,' Shukaku suddenly growled.

Gaara's anxiety started to rise slowly, ' What's going on? By the sound of your voice I can tell you know something I don't," the redhead replied, somewhat annoyed.

'You better be scared. Something else has awoken and I can't believe if its him or not. It's safest to cast the third eye, I'll cover your chakra spike.'

Garra couldn't help but raise his brow, "Anxious are we?"

'Pssh, we both are,' Shukaku said in an annoyed tone.

Gaara frowned and did a hand sign, casting the third eye.

* * *

><p>Lee quickly thought of a plan, for he wasn't as stupid as so many people, even his teammates, thought he might of been. Yeah, he has his off days, but if someone knew how skilled he was in strategic planning, they'd call him a genius. Obviously he was smarter than Neji and Shikamaru combined for they are known for their quick thinking skills in on-the-spot combat. He just had the advantage to be better, but always stepped down from doing anything rash, to avoid suspicion.<p>

But now another plan roll played in his head, and what was so nice was that he could execute it without any hesitation. So he launched to his right, the opposite end of the creature, and as planned, the creature also launched to the right as well. That's when the plan was set into action. As the jounin slowed down, he jumped creating the illusion of disappearing when the creature struck to confuse the creature into assuming it hit him.

In actuality, the hunter was being the hunted. Lee was smirking wickedly, eyes narrowed, pupils dilated, emitting a yellow haze. With every movement the creature was making,Lee was carefully watching each and every chakra flow alternate in the creature's body, giving Lee each predicable movement before the thing actually took action.

* * *

><p>'1,2,3, left, right, and there!' and I violently struck its shoulder blade sending it flying hard into the ground creating a crater, and in that same, bruised fleshed spot, my hand penetrated through his whole body.<p>

All of a sudden, excitement rushed through me, "Blood! So much blood!" I couldn't help but say as it's red blood gushed over my face and my spandex covered torso. My heart glitched, as every ounce of my body emitting the thirst for blood. This old adrenaline, the spark that still exists from when I felt it during my days when I was younger.

As I pulled my arm out, more blood was gushing onto me. I now have a better look at this creature as it quickly turned to face me for I could see it crystal clear in the illuminating moon light.

It has one huge mouth, which is practically its whole body! Two round eyes that looked like they were about to crack with all those red lines with two arms and legs with sharp nails and its skin was covered in purple scales. Then it opened its mouth, showing its sharp white teeth.

Immediately I jumped back several steps as it let out a bone shrieking scream. All of a sudden I felt my ears start to bleed as my eardrums rang as hard as that sound ninja directly impacted by sound waves into my head. But this was worse, even if I'm so much stronger than I was when I was 13 my hearing got sensitive giving me a dreadful downfall.

"Aaah!" Saying in pain as I covered my ears to keep from fainting and to keep my balance. I still kept my eyes open, "Damn it!" as I cursed myself for being this weak, then the creature disappeared as my head was messing with my vision.

It grew quiet. No more rustling, no movement at all. I lowered my arms and I put my right hand in front of my face. The tips of my finger to my bandages were drenched in blood.

I sighed heavily, "First I lose my prey and probably almost lost my head if that thing had struck me. Second of all, I won't tolerate anything or anyone to live when they have insulted me this much!" I said venomously, raising the volume of my voice through each and every word. 'I am going to kill this fucking thing!'

Right after that thought, the creature appeared in front of me again and launched at me with it's mouth wide open. 'Hey, his mouth can swallow my whole body,' I thought but quickly snapped back to reality.

I stood my ground as the creature launch even faster towards me. I sighed again, 'Might as well get over this already.'

* * *

><p>My third eye finally made it to its destination. I looked around and I found Lee and what made me question was why is Lee just standing there while a humongous creature was running high speed towards him.<p>

'He's going to get himself killed!' I wanted to run towards him but Shukaku immediately possessed my legs so I was paralyzed.

I growled as anger surged through me, 'Just watch,' he said calmly.

'Let go of my legs!' I growled again viciously.

Right after I told Shukaku that, my eyes widened in shock. What did Lee just do?

* * *

><p>Lee waited, then as the creature was about to clamp on him, he moved his left arm and foot upward. He then jolted his arm up and his foot down letting the creature clamp on his limbs.<p>

He then made sure the creature didn't move by pushing his foot down on the razor sharp teeth causing a tooth to go through his foot. For his arm, he did the same, as he pushed his arm up as three teeth went straight threw his limb. What was more startling, was that his face was emotionless with no pain,no emotion passed through his face, not even for a second.

Blood started to slowly flood the creature's mouth, making it more aggressive so it tryed to attack Lee with it's tongue but the jounin simply slapped it away harshly with his right hand as it's tongue was pierced by it's teeth. Before it roared out again, Lee finally executed his plan and grabbed the upper jaw with his right hand, a tooth piercing through his hand pulling on the upper jaw over it's shoulder while pushing downward on it's lower jaw. Loud popping sound were heard as he ripped the lower jaw off as the rest of the creature's body over Lee's shoulder making the whole ground rattle as the creature's body landed harshly on the ground.

* * *

><p>Gaara was watching as he was wide-eyed on what he saw. Lee was being merciless, ripping it apart. What was more startling was his face, which was emotionless. Instead of that goofy smile it was placed with a frown and his eyes weren't round anymore. They wer narrowed dangerously,then Gaara realized something.<p>

'His eyes! They're a different color!' Gaara said in utter shock, wide-eyed, while gapping.

'Hmm, ineed they are. How interesting, he's been hiding something inside him all along! How exciting, he's even more interesting than ever!' Shukaku said in such excitement, that Gaara couldn't help but twitch as the sand demon sounded like an excited school girl on crack.

'Wait... what?What are you saying?' Gaara couldn't help but say since he was caught off guard.

'You know what I'm saying.' Shukaku said simply.

'So, he's...' Gaara said in a shaky voice, not wanting to believe in what the next word was.

'Yes, he seems to be a jinchurriki,' Shukaku said in a monotonous voice.

The next thing Gaara felt was doom, "N-No, that can't be."


End file.
